minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tedivanx/Who I am, and what my mission is.
June 02, 2014 Alright, so my username on here is Tedivanx. My real name is Mark. My XBox Live is MWalkerTR. I started a new world in Survival Mode on the XBox360 edition about a month ago. My goal is to eventually have a fortress that spans the entire world, but as I am in the military and only have a few hours a week, that will probably take a long time. Insofar, I have created the Main entrance of the fortress which consists mainly of a large oblong cube of Stone Bricks. Inside, there are two floors (photos will come into play on one of my not-so-busy days). The bottom floor is split into two rooms. The front/entryway is just an empty room that has a staircase at the far end that leads down to my dungeons (we will get there later). The far room is the "bedroom" which literally only has a bed. At the opposite end of the bedroom is a stairway that leads upstairs to the Storage room. The Storage contains a large amount of chests. I try to keep the chests organized based on the contents. The chests are in two rows along opposite walls, and are eventually going to line up three rows tall around the entire room. Against the far wall there is a workbench and furnace for easy access to create more weapons/tools or bricks. A few blocks away, is the ladder that leads to the roof and ramparts. I usually keep a couple of wolves on the roof, specifically for breeding. Now, for the "works in progress." The aforementioned stairway to the dungeons is a direct path to the caverns below the castle. It cuts downward at an angle and levels off just a couple blocks from the tunnels. If you follow the tunnels (as of yet, they are not paved or even leveled off) to the left, you will come to a (damaged) spiral staircase down to the "dungeons." The dungeons are made of Nether Bricks and are built around a pair of Lava pools for easy access for smelting. On the right hand side of the room is a wall of Furnaces, used for smelting Stone and Nether Bricks for the purposes of building. Just to the left of the Furnaces is the entrance to a secondary storage and workshop. The only object currently in the room is a workbench. At the far end of the dungeon is a door to the Portal Room (Nether portal) and is created entirely of Obsidian. Back up a on the ground level, just below the first layer of dirt, I am adding a group of rooms for storage, farming and the likes. As of now, there are two completed and one that is nearing completion. Well...I guess that is all for now. Hopefully in the next couple weeks I can include photos of the progress. Keep the swords sharp and the creepers away, Tedivanx Category:Blog posts